Internal Monologue of a Frustrated MoM Worker
by draco-severus-mmm
Summary: Hermione's first day back at work after the Christmas/New Year break has proven to not be as productive as she would have liked.  800odd word drabble.


Hello all! A quick drabble that I wrote yesterday in half an hour. No edited has been done. Very reflective of how I was feeling at work at the time when I wrote it. Hope you have a laugh, I found it funny writing it. PG but for one small detail (despite the fact I was at work, I did overstep the mark on one occasion!)

* * *

><p><strong>Internal monologue of a<strong>** frustrated MoM worker**

**Tuesday, 8am.** Sit down at desk and see what work needs to be done.

**8:02am.** Realise no work needs to be done because all was done before Christmas break and boss is not here yet.

**8:05am.** Get up to make a cup of tea.

**8:45am.** Actually make cup of tea after having been caught in the corridor talking to Ernie McMillan about his Christmas / New Year break.

**9am.** Walk back to desk with half empty cup of tea in hand having drunk half of it discussing weather and holiday break with June Templeton.

**9:02am.** Sit and read Daily Prophet.

**9:17am.** Start to decipher the Sudoku on page 43 of the paper.

**9:47am. **Finish Sudoku. Finish reading the rest of the paper.

**10:23am.** Walk to see if boss is free.

**10:45am.** Walk back to desk after discussing how crap the New Year fireworks were with Maggie Fenton.

**10:50am.** Sit back down at desk and pick up note pad and paper. Try to look busy whenever people walk past. Curse myself for not bringing a book to read.

**11am.** Think about lunch. Should I have a sandwich or cut my losses and go to the cafe down the road?

**11:12am.** Check to see if boss is free again.

**11:37am.** Walk back to desk after discussing holiday break with boss and finding out that he is trying to catch up on his own work before he can delegate.

**11:40am. **Lunch break. Fuck it, cafe down the road it is.

**1pm.** Return from lunch. Go to boss to see if he has come across anything that needs doing.

**1:20pm.** Exit boss's office after discussing the merits of using cauldrons with silver lining for brewing firewhiskey. Appears boss is feeling the return to work worse than I am.

**1:27pm.** Go over banking that needs doing after work.

**1:50pm.** Wendel Samson sits down in front of my desk.

**2:37pm.** Wendel leaves my desk after discussing holiday break for half an hour and then finally asking the question he originally came to my desk for. The answer was no, I did not have any work to delegate him at this stage.

**2:39pm.** Start writing internal mail to Harry to see if his return to work is as shit as mine.

**3:10pm.** Finish writing internal mail and send.

**3:12pm.** Walk to kitchenette to make another cup of tea.

**3:31pm.** Sit down at desk after getting caught talking with Ernie McMillan again discussing whether he has had much to do today or if he has been bored like me due to half the staff still on holidays.

**3:53pm.** Finish cup of tea and crude sketch of the Ministry's potential new water fountain. Better not show anyone, they might feel that an image of Voldemort being pummelled from behind by Harry with raised arms and showing the "V for Victory" sign on each is probably not the new image that they are trying to portray in this new climate.

**3:57pm.** Get response from Harry. Wow, can hardly decipher his writing:

_Hey 'Mione,_

_Yeah pretty busy can't talk much atm, gotta go talk lat_

I guess he didn't even get a chance to finish it before he had to send it off.

**4:03pm.** One more hour to go. God! The last hour is always the worst. What to do?

**4:05pm.** Start jotting down things I need to do at home tonight.

**4:09pm.** What's the time? Seriously? Only 4 minutes have gone? I need something else to do.

**4:11pm.** Put pen to paper to see if anything comes to mind.

**4:14pm.** No, nothing has come to mind. And still, three quarters of an hour to go. I really need to stop looking at the clock.

**4:16pm.** Think of possible ways to incorporate computers into the Ministry. God, the Internet would have been very handy right about now.

**4:29pm.** Clearly, computers are never going to be incorporated into the Ministry or any other building for that matter. There is just no way of doing it. Half an hour to go.

**4:31pm. **...

**4:33pm.** Bollocks! I've tidied my desk, tried to think of something to do, all whilst keeping myself looking busy, what else can I do?

**4:35pm.** Gaaahhhh!

**4:37pm.** Go and make myself another cup of tea.

**4:53pm.** 7 minutes to go, and I'm halfway through my cuppa.

**4:55pm.** 5 minutes to go. Retrieve crude drawing of Voldemort and Harry from bin and place animation charm on it.

*Giggles*

I really must show Harry. Oh wait, probably not. He may not find it so amusing. Best to leave it.

**4:57pm.** Finish cup of tea. That's it. I'm out of here. Not point hanging around, it's within 5 minutes of knock-off time anyway.


End file.
